The Forgotten Inmates 2: They're Back
by Hold on hero
Summary: Chapter nine is up! Jak is thinking about Keira and Keira is thinking about Jak. The only problem: will Keira let them be together again? JxK! This parts over, be ready for book 3!
1. A Powerful Beggining

Hi it's Hero again. I know...you are sad. You are lonely... you feel like a lost little boy... you cry when no one's looking... but most of all... YOU MISS YOUR MOMMY! Okay, guys, this is when your in school and you're discussing Fan Fiction with your friends. You ask if they know about me.

"That girl who thinks she's psychic and writes those farfetched Jak stories? Yeah, I know who that is. Why?"

That, my friends, is a normal conversation about me at school. Fascinating, isn't it? XP

Alright... I need a disclaimer! How about this one...

Disclaimer: I know this sounds mad... maybe even preposterous... but surly you have got to know. I –sniff- do not –sniff- own Jak and Daxter. THERE I SAID IT! -Runs away sobbing-

Enjoy... while you can... TM

**aaaaaaaaaaaa**

**The Forgotten Inmates 2: They're Back**

**Chapter 1**

It had been three years since Jak and his friends, Daxter and Keira, had returned from the old Haven City. Jak and Daxter were now 23 years old and Keira was 22. Sadly to say, Jak and Keira had grown apart the last few years, and Keira's old crush was beginning to wear off. Just after they gave up on each other, they knew they just couldn't live without that crush. But they hid it from each other, wondering who would spill first.

It was a wonderful day in Sandover. The sun was just beginning to rise setting a warm glow over the village. Keira rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. She peered over the edge to find an orange fluff ball curled up on her rug.

"Hey, Dax," she whispered shaking him, "We better go find Jak. He said he'd be here to wake us up before sunrise."

"Yeah..." Daxter mumbled wearily, "We should..."

So, Daxter and his friend, Keira, strolled down to The Forbidden Jungle, where Jak said he would be all night.

"Remember when we used to race here?" Daxter inquired casually, "Why was it called The Forbidden Jungle 300 years in the future when people went ahead and built a race track on it?"

Keira thought this over, "I guess, they decided to keep the old name. Why?"

"Well," Daxter said in a smart tone, "It isn't really FORBIDDEN anymore, now is it?"

Keira shrugged, "No, guess not."

"Then again why is it so dangerous?" a familiar voice suddenly stated from behind them.

For a moment Keira thought it was Jak, but then she turned around and nearly fell down, "What... the... heck..."

"Hmm?" Errol asked, "I could tell you the story later..."

"No, no," Keira said angrily, "I can't take the suspense! Where's Jak!"

Errol shifted his weight and began to walk around, "He still puts up the fight he always gave to me... but it almost_ always_ ends up bloody. I'm surprised he even survived this one, Keira. Tell me... what's he doing to you?"

"Where is he!"

"Tell me."

"NO!" Keira screamed, "Tell me where he is!"

Errol obviously realized he couldn't win this fight, so he made a gesture with his head, pointing in the direction of the ravine where the fisherman was. Keira raced over there with Daxter on her tail.

When they stumbled down the ledges and made it to the river, shock swept over them. There on the wooded bridge, was the fisherman, bloody and unconscious. Keira luckily caught a glance of someone slouching around the corner.

Dashing as fast as she could, she came around the corner. She found Jak, breathing slowly with his own blood spattered on his tunic.

"Jak!" Keira screamed rushing over.

"He...he beat me!" Jak sputtered, blood trickling down his chin, "He just came at me and hit me! I mean, I never got a chance to react; he just came down on top of me and... And... Aggh!"

Jak quickly put a hand up to his gashed arm and held back his pain, "Got any eco with you?"

"It's all back home, buddy," Daxter explained, "We thought about it but thought you were okay..."

"I told you guys if I wasn't back by sunrise, something must've happened," he grumbled, "But its okay, you were giving me time."

"You're always late," Keira said

"And you're a quick healer," Errol assumed as he looked at how Jak was now acting, "You shouldn't have been conscious now."

"Yeah whatever, you-"

"Why'd you hurt him anyway?" Keira demanded, "He didn't do anything to you!"

But when she turned around to look at Errol, he was gone.

**aaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ooh, what now, son! Ha, that's kind of boring I really hope it gets better. Bye now!

Hero out!

Zazazing!


	2. The Healing Process

I hope you guys don't care if I cut out the author's notes for a few chapters? I don't own the game. W00t.

**aaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Sorry if this twinges..." Keira dabbed Green Eco on top of Jak's biggest wound: the giant gash in his arm, "It's concentrated, so it's very sterile."

"...Ouch..." Jak winced as the eco touched his skin.

Daxter was waiting in the corner, "You don't remember any detail?"

"I told you, it was like a hallucination." Jak explained for the umpteenth time, "He came down on me and all I had was my fist at the time..."

"Don't get too physical with that arm for a while, it'd probably heal faster." Keira told him.

Jak got up and walked across the room, "What's to get physical about? I don't have a gun and I don't use my left hand much anyway..." his voice began to trail away.

"It's been 3 years and you guys still aren't over Haven?" Keira said, annoyed, "I for one, don't care where we are."

"Well, that's you isn't it? I mean," Jak began to think, "Since when have you failed a battle?"

"Jak, you did a lot more that that," Keira said, "You've saved the world 3 times, you've saved your friends from poison, you've saved Daxter from sugar intake, defeated a time loop in the port, SAVED A POD OF WHALES... (How many people can say that?) Survived torture... need I go on!"

"No," Jak said, obviously defeated, "I miss them, though."

"I know, but we didn't really know them that long..."

"I still miss them; it was my entire fault..."

"It was not."

"Was,"

"Not,"

"Was,"

"Not,"

"Was,"

"Not,"

"GOD, STOP THE MADNESS!"

"Was,"

**aaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sorry for the shortness.


	3. Errol and a Tiny Snail

I can't live with out the Author's Notes!! I'm so sorry, but I can't. Now, thank you to SILVER HORROR who reviewed FIRST. Unlike you losers that don't want to express your views but still are reading this. Grr, to all of you.

SO NOW!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I know this sounds mad... maybe even preposterous... but surly you have got to know. I –sniff- do not –sniff- own Jak and Daxter. THERE I SAID IT!! -Runs away sobbing-

Enjoy... while you can... TM

**aaaaaaaaaaaa**

**The Forgotten Inmates 2: They're Back**

**Chapter 3**

Sunset was falling fast over the village now, and Misty Island was certainly Misty as a couple of old faces were gathering...

"Our plan failed before!" Gol preached to the crowd of lurkers, "Now, it is almost certain to succeed. You see, we have brought the inmates from the future! Seems they faked their death again... hello, helpless elves!"

He waved to a cage with all the inmates inside (Except for Matt. He's NOT GOING TO LIVE!) Camber was absolutely raged.

"And we have an old friend. Errol please come!" Errol stepped out of the darkness and into the torchlight, totally un-mechanized and unscathed.

"We will win my fellow wrong doers! Please dismiss!"

l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7ll7lll7ll7llll7lll7lll7lll7ll7ll7ll7l7

"How's your arm?" Keira asked conversationally to Jak that morning.

Jak shrugged, "Its okay, but it's still stiff. Believe me; I've had worse, right?"

Keira laughed openly, "Yeah, if you count being tortured." Then she saw the pain on Jak's face when she said this.

"Oh, god... I'm sorry, Jak... I really didn't mean it..."

"It's okay, seriously," Jak shrugged, "I need to stop being so sensitive about it."

Keira decided it was time to change the subject.

"Look at that fuzz ball... it's gonna take him all week to have his fur dry!"

And she was right. Daxter was running from a lurker snail and got chased into the water. While Keira and Jak laughed, Jak remembered something.

"That's a lurker snail."

Keira took great difficulty to stop laughing, "Yeah, so?"

"Lurkers don't come to Sentinel anymore."

She froze, "You're right... wonder why their here?"

"I'm gonna find out."

Jak hopped up as the snail scurried its way to the East towards Misty Island. He dashed through the water after it and salt water splashed up on his shorts. The snail crawled underwater and Jak jumped in the boat to start it up. Keira jumped in too, and they sped to Misty Island.

When they got to the shore, they saw the snail swam ashore and they followed it all the way to where Jak and Daxter started their first adventure. They saw who was standing on the steps, and Jak had to cover Keira's mouth so she wouldn't scream. They hid behind the rock and watched intensely.

"Any luck Errol?" Gol called to the snail.

In a flash of purple light, the snail transformed into Errol, "That dumb rat just won't drown, my master!"

Gol heaved a sigh, "I do believe you could try harder?"

"No, sir," Errol sucked up, "I seemed to have tried my hardest."

"Very well, you are still my favored warrior!" Gol stated admiringly.

"Thank you, sir." Errol replied.

"Dismissed,"

Errol was by the rock, but Jak didn't notice. He was about to jump out and leave when Errol said something.

"Sir, what do I do with Keira Hagai?"

"Oh, I don't know... get her in her sleep I suppose... she lives with the sage?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Very well, stab her I guess... goodnight Errol."

"Goodnight, sir," and Errol walked away.

Jak stared down at Keira who was at a complete loss for words.

7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l77ll7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7lllllll77l7l7l7l7l7l7l77l7ll7l7l7l7l7

0. O Oh, my god, I hope Keira lives!! What if I kill her?!?!

Jak: Then we should assume the world is about to end. The day you kill Keira will be the day when the sun turns into a black hole.

Me: I know.

Jak: Reviews?


	4. A Death Sentence

Sorry for the long wait. I own squat.

For this chapter, I asked my very wise parents to help me out. My dad said I should make it like Star Trek and have her beamed out at the last second. My mom said her house should catch on fire and Jak saves her. My dad then said she could blow up from the tiny boom that happened in my other story. My mom suggested her to be poisoned at a local pub. I have a better plan. And I feel sorry for Keira.

---

Jak had to assure Keira again and again that if anyone touched her, he'd murder them. She was undoubtedly freaking out beyond control.

"Tell you what," he suggested, as he was very tired, "I'll stay with you tonight to prove no one will hurt you."

"Okay," Keira replied immediately.

As soon as they walked into Keira's room, Jak collapsed in the arm chair, "I'm a light sleeper," he quickly said seeing the frightened look on her face.

In about an hour, Keira was fast asleep. Jak was sure no one would dare kill her with him in the room, even if he was halfway across it. Just as his eyelids began to droop, he heard a noise that made him jump.

Someone... or something... was trying to break in.

Jak got to his feet and shook Keira awake. Before she could say anything he told her to hide.

She found a spot in the dark just behind her work table. She could never find anything if it fell back there, so how would anyone find her?

Jak sneakily moved around the wooden ledge out over the open water to get a closer look. The noises kept coming but Jak could see no one. He ran silently into the garage and picked up his dagger. He slid in into the sheath on his belt and ran back outside.

The noises were getting closer and it was just then when Jak realized they had already got inside.

He dashed into her bedroom flicking on the light switch. He raised his dagger high.

"You stop right there!" he yelled before realizing it wasn't Errol, Gol, Maya, or any form of dangerous creature. In fact, it was hardly a creature at all.

It was Daxter.

"JESUS, JAK!" he screamed and Keira suddenly bounded in the room, "YOU THINK I HAVE THE LIBERTY TO COME INTO MY BEST FRIEND'S ROOM!"

Jak threw the dagger aside, "Oh... crap... sorry, about that Dax..."

"YOU BETTER SAY CRAP! MY FUR IS ON ITS LAST END!" He shouted, "Why are you pointing a dagger at anyone?!"

Jak decided it was better to tell him now, "Dax, someone is out to kill Keira. I was in here protecting her... don't do that!!"

Daxter was mocking Jak with his hand, "I see your mouth moving, Jak, but all I hear it blah de blah de BLAH!"

"Yeah, yeah, shove it." Jak said utterly annoyed.

"Just get back to sleep Keira." Jak told her and the lights went back out.

Daxter snapped out of his trance. He took out the knife he had stowed in his glove, "What the..."

Outside, Errol was silently cackling. He knew, after that experience, everyone would soon be well asleep. He had of course been watching them for the last hour.

He had no idea, of course, that three certain people were already watching him.

---

Oh dear. This can't end well.

Till next time.

-Hero


	5. Daxter's Pain

Well, I know you guys don't care, but I must say I had a cool 2 days away from home. Here:

Time Driving: 6hours, 23 minutes

CD's played: 31

Pages written or drawn on: 4

Time spent at cabin: 25 hours

Time Total: 31 hours, 23 minutes

Just thought you guys wanted to know... actually, no, I just wanted to waste your time while you read this. Carry on!

This gets very suspenseful. That's why I changed the genre –pokes-. So brace yourselves, this could get a bit messy.

I own squat.

Enjoy... while you can... TM

"_If you want to get out alive... run for your life." –Three Days Grace_

(--)

"Jak," Daxter called out to his friend, but realized he was already asleep. What he would give to know why a knife was hidden in his glove. He didn't even own a knife. Not to mention he had no recollection of the event in any way. This was very fishy indeed...

He decided to go have a look around the tranquil village while it was still dark out. He pattered his way out the open doorway and out onto the dew covered grass. He walked out onto the wooden bridge and did a double take.

"ERROL GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE BEFORE I...I... sick JAK on you!" He screamed.

Errol whirled around; not knowing the rat was there, "I put you out of that trance so you can get some rest!"

Daxter was dumbfounded but responded anyway, "Well... er... stay there while I kick your butt!"

"What kind of an insult was that?"

"Uh... a bad one... but you know it killed you!" Daxter snickered.

"Very well, try your best!"

"BRING IT ON, TIN CAN MAN!"

Daxter lunged forward in his fake kung fu stance, matrix style, "HIYA-oof!"

Errol put his regular arm out and Daxter hit it head on. He fell to the ground with a thump.

"Alright... alright... that was good... but what about-OUCH! STOP THAT! OW! JERK, I'M GONNA-DUDE!!! WHAT WAS THAT?! Ow... I mean it... ouch... ow... pain... hurt... blah." Daxter fell once again to the ground with a bloody nose and a broken sprit.

"You see, rat, that's exactly the attitude that got you out of my grasp in Haven... but now it's a lost battle." Errol sneered, but was sure to kick Daxter hard in the side before he walked away.

Daxter watched his enemy as he strode, and then lost consciousness... falling into his own puddle of blood.

(This is the part where I raise the rating for violence. XP)

The sun crept over the coast of Misty Island and set the regular light over the small town. Jak stirred in his chair and noticed immediately that Daxter was not in the room.

Neither was Keira. But she always got up early. Daxter, however, slept till noon. He wondered why he wasn't there, so he went out into the garage to ask Keira, where she would normally be.

"Hey, Keira," he started, but she wasn't there. Puzzled, he walked out of the door and was just about to set foot on the wooden bridge when—

"Daxter!!"

Jak rushed over to his friend, lying in dried blood. The grass was stained with it and Daxter was barely breathing.

"No, Daxter, no, talk to me." Jak muttered lifting his head frantically and picking him up.

He headed up to Samos' part of the hut and noticed he wasn't there either. Daxter's breath was slowing by the second. Jak had to do something now.

(--)

Well, I think that's it. D Have a nice day.


	6. The Inmates

Hello, there. How was your day? Nice? Good, that's exactly what I wanted. Please enjoy the story that I wrote but own nothing of.

Yes, I own squat. Naughty Dog's got it all.

Does anyone else notice that when you watch the trailer of their next release, it stops halfway through?

(--)

Daxter stopped breathing. EVERYONE DIED. The end!

(--)

Ha, that's not funny. I have writers' block. Like, not fun, chums. Let's try that again, shall we?

(--)

Daxter's breathing almost stopped when suddenly, a green light shone over his body and all his cuts magically healed (bear with me).

"Man, I though he was gonna die if you hadn't have saved him, Camber."

Jak whirled around and stared at the three people climbing in the window.

"Uh... that's because he was going to, Vem." Camber pointed out and helped her friends in.

Camber took a deep breath and let it all out in a, "Hi, Jak!"

Jak stared on, "Er, hi there, Camber. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Camber started to walk around, "Nice place you got here!"

"CAMBER,"

"You'll find out," she said smiling, "Well, aren't you happy to see us?"

"Um, I'm a little freaked out... but sure, let's go with that." Jak said and he tried to wake his friend.

"He'll be out for at least a few hours," November said importantly.

Jak stopped shaking Daxter as if he had just been burned.

Gage laughed, "Hey Jak, where's Keira?"

Jak thought for a moment, "I don't know. I woke up today and she wasn't in her bed or her garage. I thought she might have gone for a walk."

Vem looked horrified, "Jak we saw Errol near your house last night!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jak looked as if he had missed the biggest concert of the year.

Camber rolled her eyes, "One: We thought you'd be able to handle it. Two: He just ran away after we talked to him."

"Great. Daxter's unconscious and Keira got kidnapped. So where's greenie? He probably got kidnapped too. So what do I do now? I have to go save them. AGAIN." Jak huffed.

"Well, let's go check Misty Island first," Gage suggested, "Maybe they're there."

About 15 minutes later, all four of them reached the shore. They climbed out of the boat and walked over to where Daxter fell into the Dark Eco.

"This place is huge, circular and perfect for an ambush." Camber summarized as they walked in.

"Dax and me got caught it one of those once," Jak said casually, "It took forever to kill them all... WHAT THE CRAP!!"

Gol and Maya just appeared inches from Jak's face, "HELLO!" They shouted.

Jak shook his head, "You're supposed to be dead too! How are you all coming back from the dead?"

Gol began to look around, "Wonderful weather today, don't you think?"

"GOL,"

"You'll see soon enough," Gol assured with a menacing smile, "Do you wish to fight Errol?"

"Um... not... really..."

"Too bad here he comes." And they disappeared with Errol entering behind them.

"Ready to fight?"

------

Okay, next chapter, battle scene!

Till then!


	7. The Battle

AHH!!! It's been a week! I am SO very sorry for the hold up. Homework isn't agreeing with me and I've just had two world cultures projects straight in a row! My clarinet concert is coming up WAY too soon and our conductor is giving us the hardest music we've ever played and I'M NOT EVEN IN HONORS! (Grumbles) Also, I have this little story I'm writing based off a dream I had. If any of you want to read it, e-mail me.

And how much I hate to admit it, but I think I'm not a minor Jak/Torn fan. OO that's not a very good thing. I still LOVE Jak/Keira but that's grown on me a bit...

I wished I owned Jak and Daxter, but I don't. Naughty Dog tells me on the back of the game box. XC

-oo-

Je vous amis (I love you all)!

On with it.

A-c-t-i-o-n!

In the blink of an eye, Errol and Jak were beating each other over the head (not literally XD). Jak sprang from left to right like a monkey on drugs and Errol just stood there waiting for his moment, but still defending himself whenever Jak tried to hit him.

Jak was on his left. Before Jak had anytime to think, Errol put his arm to the right. Jak hoped square into it and it hit his stomach, tumbling him over it onto the ground. Jak gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and Errol's foot stamped down on his chest.

"What happened to you?!" Jak inquired aloud.

Errol thought, deciding weather or not he should give it away, "I think I'll save that for another time."

"**C'mon Jak, lemme out, I could hurt him so bad!"** Dark seethed inside his mind.

Without question, Jak began to morph and he stood ready for action, **"There won't be another time for you, jerk. Looks like you'll be killed by your own creation."**

Dark lunged forward at Errol and he swerved out of the way, forcing Dark to land sideways on his feet and skid. As soon as gravity agreed with him, Dark pushed of the ground and darted forward like a bullet, but narrowly missing him once again.

Dark decided he wasn't letting Errol escape. He plunged at him once again, this time his claws out in front of him. It happened in a second.

The purple nails went through Errol's heart like a dagger.

Errol gasped in pain and Jak morphed back, starring at him.

"You... you eco...f-freak..." Errol managed to mutter, "I-I... I can... come... back...when...whenever I-I want... you... fool..."

Jak rolled his eyes, "Will you hurry up and die again? I have some friends to free."

Errol died right on the spot without another word, "FINALLY!" Jak sighed loudly and they rushed to the exit.

C-u-t!

Sorry, I have to practice the clarinet! I'll write another chapter tomorrow! Bye now!

-Hero out!


	8. The Revelation

Errol died!!! Yay, I really hope that was the last time. But I shall remind you that I can be very evil at time and this story will certainly be one of my circumstances.

I still don't own anything. So have fun reading it!

Je vous Amis!

ACTION!

--

Jak raced to the place where he thought his friends might be, not even caring if the inmates were far behind. His boots got muddy as he ran and he himself was getting splattered with the muck but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding them... If he could.

As Jak approached the ramp with the logs rolling down it, he began to realize how much he loved his friends... Keira... they meant so much to him now that they could be gone in a fraction of a second. All he cared about was finding his friends and getting them out of there. He didn't even care if he made it out alive.

Keira sat there at the top of the ramp, crying. She had waited for Jak for almost three hours and when he finally got here, she watched him kill someone. Sure, that someone was evil but it seemed like a much more depressing death when she was in a cage. Her father was only a few feet away, but he was asleep and convinced that Jak wasn't coming.

"Keira!" Jak shouted as he saw her at the top of the ramp.

"Jak!" Keira exclaimed.

His run slowed into a walk, "I'm sorry I killed him... he's been alive too long."

Keira looked down, "I can't believe it still hurts to see you kill someone."

Jak faintly smiled, "It hurts me too."

Daxter sighed, "I'm fed up with this gushy stuff," he said (Jak and Keira blushed), "Let's go home and sort this crap out!"

Everyone agreed and they sprinted home, fast as lightning. Strangely enough, Keira and Samos didn't inquire about Camber and the others until they reached home. Finally, they made it to the hut.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Keira inquired before flopping down on her bed.

Camber looked at the floor, "You're not supposed to know yet..."

Keira and Jak looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Because it's classified information!" Vem screeched.

Daxter jumped, "What's up with you?"

"NOTHING!!!" Vem shouted.

"Stop it, Vem." Camber said, "Well, do you really have to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine," she sighed, "Matt's back."

CUT!

OMG, LYKE, NO WAY!! THAT'S LYKE, TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Ha.

I totally twisted it.

Merry X-mas!!


	9. A Little Thought

AND I HAVE RETURNED!!! I know, you all probably thought I was dead. Well, I'm not. It's just I got a boyfriend and I had to tell my dad (can you imagine the horror?). I had to choose between three guys. One I've known forever, one I met over the summer but only technically have known for 4 days, and the last one I just met 3 weeks ago at climbing. And I chose the Emo boy. Because he's awesome. Call me a slut and die. --

Well, enough on my personal life. I think I'm going to finish this story within the last few days of February because I'm getting very sick of writing it. So, I will be able to continue writing for Fan Fiction!!! YAY!! Now, I'm off to invade Jak and his friends. Toodles.

**The Forgotten Inmates 2: They're Back**

**Chapter 9**

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

The shock wave that came over the friends was soon gone. It had never really seemed like Matt had actually died. More over the fact it didn't seem real, more like a nightmare. It didn't take very long for the entire group to get used to him being around them.

One drizzly night, Jak was staring at his bedroom ceiling. Slivers of light strewn the thatched hut cast by the moon that popped out of the clouds. Jak sighed in that way you would to aggravate someone, but he wasn't doing it to anyone in particular.

Matt being resurrected was not the only thing that kept him awake at night. It was a lot more that cropped up in his mind, like all his friends in Haven, for example, because the memories of Haven would never leave. Or, more recently, a simple girl named Keira.

God, how he loved that girl.

It wasn't just her attractiveness that had him in her snare. I mean, sure, she was a beautiful goddess when it came to that. It was more of her smile and simply the way she looked at him. The way she laughed and giggled. And that adorable face she had when she was confused...

Wait, what was he thinking?! He and Keira were over... they had both agreed to just friendship and it had gone fine from there...

But he could never keep his mind away from her. To be honest, he never thought he'd ever think this about a girl. It was like she was hypnotizing him. He just couldn't help but think what she would do if he kissed her in the most awkward moment possible...

Jak rolled over on his side, giving his back a rest. He let himself sink into the mattress, still thinking about _her_.

Meanwhile...

Keira kicked her zoomer, very annoyed. One of the bad things about returning to the past was that all of her inventions were gone and she had to start from scratch. Even some of the materials she used to build something as simple as the Jet board weren't even made yet. What's worse, Jak only had a simple knife to protect himself now, and...

Oh, Lord, she arrived on him again. Keira sighed and decided it was time for bed. Holy God, it was almost midnight. She silently and delicately slipped into her pajamas and slid into her cool bed.

It had been a long time since she had thought about Jak so often. Maybe ever since they got here. She wondered whether he was thinking about her or not...

Unlike Jak, she realized they were meant for each other. No matter how many times they fought and no matter how many times they kissed, she'd always forgive him...but now it just seemed as though she wanted him...

Really, she _needed_ him.

The way he smiled. The way he grinned when Daxter said something sly to another girl. The way his eyes could show happiness and worry so easily. The way he cared about her. The way he fought so swiftly...

_Knock, knock._

"Keira," Jak whispered through the door, "It's me, Jak."

"Okay, I'm coming." She whispered back and tiptoed to the door.

She opened the door in a way so it wouldn't squeak, after all her father was just upstairs.

"You're still awake?" he asked her. They walked into her room but they didn't turn on the lights. The moon shone through so well it seemed pointless.

"I've been working. You?" she responded as she sat down on the bed. She motioned for him to follow.

He sat down next to her without the slightest hesitation, "I tried to sleep. Got a lot of things to think about, you know?"

"What kind of things?" Keira turned toward him so she was facing him now.

"Well," the moonlight was bright, but not bright enough to show his cheeks burning, "About Matt coming back and Haven..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

It was an awkward silence between the two, and Jak had to make it more awkward.

"Keira, what happened to us?" Jak asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

Jak sighed, "You know, _us._ Why we fell apart..."

Keira turned her head, "I dunno. I think maybe we just fell apart. It happens, Jak."

"But..." he let his voice go into a barely audible whisper, "I didn't want us to..."

"Neither did I Jak," she smiled, "But it was probably for the best."

"The best for who?" he said back a tad more sharp. He got up off the bed and stood in the middle of the room.

"The best for...you know everyone." Keira suggested.

"Everyone is no one when it comes to love."

Keira had to admit, she was a bit shocked by his words, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, no one really cares what we do!" Jak shot back, he was starting to get annoyed, "I miss you Keira, I miss you! I miss you laughing at all the stupid things we did! I miss holding you! I need you!"

Keira wasn't a weak person, but this made her melt. She was stunned by his words, "I need you too, Jak." And she got up and threw her arms around him.

Jak buried his nose into her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist, "See what I mean?"

Keira looked up at him and he looked at her.

"Let's just try this one more time." Jak finally suggested.

Keira nodded, "Okay."

"Keira?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

I feel so evil. Muhahaha... I mean, Jak loves her, right? So Keira loves him back, right? Perfect match!!


End file.
